White House
by The Hope Lions
Summary: A series of one shots in a universe where Rey lives with her Aunt Leia... who just happens to be the President of the United States. Most recent update: Rey finds herself attacked by anarchists, and her Secret Service protector, Finn, would do anything to protect her.


So this little AU caught my eye and I figured I should run with it. This is all I have written for now but I have a couple other oneshots in mind, one more about Rey, one about Ben/Kylo, and am open to suggestions if people like this AU as much as I do.

Also, I still only own a few shares of Disney, certainly not enough to cover this.

* * *

Tear It All Down

Evening runs through Washington D.C.'s numerous monuments were definitely Rey's favorite part of living in the capital. There was something spectacular about the way the dusk light glistened against all the white marble. Often times Rey could imagine she was back in Ancient Rome as she rested against one of the pillars of the Jefferson monument. It was hard to impress someone who'd seen the Great Pyramids of Egypt and the Great Wall of China before her seventh birthday, but Rey was constantly impressed with the beauty of D.C. It was truly not like other cities, mostly because it was too small to be. So few people actually lived in the city itself that Rey could go her whole run without seeing anyone.

Or, well, anyone but Finn, her omnipresent Secret Service body guard. Still Rey didn't really count Finn anymore. There had been a time when she resented his presence, tried to ditch him even, but that time had long passed. Now having Finn by her side was no different from having her arm by her side; he was as much a part of her as anything else.

Finn was far too professional to ever admit it, but he really enjoyed their runs too. Rey watched his eyes scan for danger, but linger on each remarkable beauty. He'd never seen the kind of things Rey had. She had been raised on the move with her General father. At times it had been hard, yet she also was the most well traveled person you'd ever meet. She'd been to dozens of countries, and knew more languages than some linguists. At only eighteen Rey seemed so much older, and all because she'd seen more things than most people got to in a lifetime.

Finn had seem a lot of things too, except not necessarily the good stuff. He didn't often share details of his private life but he and Rey spent an insane amount of time around one another. He was quite literally with her fourteen hours a day; after a whole year of this it would be impossible for Rey to not have learned anything about him. So she knew he'd been found as a baby in the custody of some would-be-slavers, and that he'd never been able to locate his real parents. She knew he'd been raised in group homes and foster care, but that he still manages to graduate college and get a highly coveted job among the Secret Service. She knew he was a genius, even if he didn't. Rey knew Finn, even if Finn didn't realize how much he'd opened his soul to his charge.

"Are you going to the party tonight or hiding in your room?" Finn asked surprising Rey. Usually they ran in completely comfortable silence. Obviously someone was speaking to Finn through the Com radio in his ear, or he wouldn't have asked at all.

Rey groaned, having completely forgotten about the damn rally. She had no idea why her Aunt was so focused on the election. Every poll showed she had a good 15% lead on her opponent and with the election less than a month away that was unlikely to change any time soon. She was the war hero who could get everyone on her side; it was more likely that they would amend the Constitution so she could serve a third term than it was that she didn't win her second.

Yet President Organa insisted that even if she had a country to run she needed to get out and talk to people, and she insisted that since no one wanted Ben talking to potential voters Rey would be a good person to take. The teen didn't mind helping her aunt, not really, but she did mind having to listen to rich old people telling her the story of the first time they met the 'great General Skywalker'. Rey knew how awesome her father was; she didn't need others to tell her. But Rey could be polite for another month until the election was over and her Aunt sat comfortably in the Oval Office for another four years.

Still if one more person asked her whether or not she planned on voting for her aunt Rey would not be responsible for her actions. "Yeah," Rey told Finn starting to run back towards the White House. She would have just enough time to shower and change into one of her 'campaign' dresses if she just cut the run short and headed right back.

The grounds had been quite when Rey and Finn left, but even before they came into sight Rey could hear the sounds of protest. Rey found it a bit odd that the protest began so late at night, but she wasn't too concerned with the protest itself. Lots of people protested various things outside the White House. Rey was used to it.

Finn was too, but it was still his job to be anxious whenever there was a potentially-angry crowd. "What's this going on at Rogue Entrance?" he called in grabbing Rey's hand to stop her.

The crowd was still far away, and seemed to be milling about where those coming to the party tonight would enter. They were loud though, louder than most groups, and Rey felt a shiver at their slogan "Tear it all down."

"We need to go around back," Finn told her quickly, obviously not liking what he was hearing. "It sounds like anarchists."

Rey trusted Finn enough that she let him guide her away, but she was still curious. She knew that a lot of people didn't trust the government, that they saw government as the problem. Surly they realized though that anarchy had never worked? Did they want to live in France under Robespierre?

Finn and Rey turned the corner towards the entrance they were being told to use, and found themselves face to face with the crowd. They went unnoticed for a moment as the protestors, some of whom were carrying literal pitchforks, continued. Finn couldn't pull Rey back fast enough though, and she felt herself trip over someone's boots.

Rey fell flat on the tar, her hands stinging from the fresh cuts on her hands. She accepted a hand up, assuming it was Finn, and found herself face to face with one of the anarchists.

"Watch yourself… hey, I know you."

Ah shit. Rey dressed down whenever she went for a run, and it was very, very rare for someone to recognize her. It was also very, very dangerous that this man had. He could be perfectly sane, perfectly fine, but he was also protesting in favor of chaos and so he could be not at all.

Rey felt something hard and cold press against her back, and she stifled a breath. Shit, shit, shit, shit. "It's the whore's niece, the killer General's daughter," another man chuckled. He didn't need to say anything else for Rey to know he did not approve of the President; the gun he had pressed to Rey's back said it all.

"There you are we need to," Finn had pushed his way through the crowd back towards his charge, and cut off mid sentence when he realized what was happening. His hand ached to move to his gun, but Rey would surely be shot first. "Let her go. That girl is under Secret Service protection; I am legally authorized to shoot you."

"I don't care about laws, and my gun is closer," the man replied jerking Rey back. She tried to keep her calm, this wasn't the first dangerous situation she'd been in, but Rey was terrified. These people were obviously violently insane if they wanted to tear down the government, and the gun against her back was cocked. "You're going to let us go now, and I won't shoot the pretty girl. Then you can run back to the whore president and tell her to dissolve congress." The scariest bit was that this man seemed to know so little of the government that he thought she could do that even if she wanted to.

Finn's eyes were wide with fear as the man pulled Rey away, but nothing broke him more than the little squeak Rey had never intended to let slip, "Finn, help."

The would-be-kidnapper was distracted as he tried to get through the crowd, and Finn's reflexes were lighting fast. Rey's desperate plea broke something in him. If he'd had a sword in that moment he would have run and slashed the man's head off, but Finn had a gun instead. The pop of a bullet rung out and the man was on the ground a bullet in his head before he could even attempt to shoot Rey.

The crowd scattered screaming, but Finn only ran towards where Rey had fallen to the ground. He helped her up as the backup he's called in upon seeing the crowd arrived and moved the crowds back. She was shaking quite visibly, but wrapped her arms around Finn as if he was the only water in the desert. "Shh, you're okay. I'm sorry I wasn't faster but you're okay."

"Bring the Scavenger this way," one of the other agents ordered Finn, and he helped her walk through the crowd and into the gates.

* * *

Finn got Rey into the White House and her aunt's arms before he submitted himself to questioning about the event. It was pretty straight forward, especially as videos taken by onlookers backed up that Rey had been in mortal danger and Finn had given the attacker time to stand down.

Still he was preparing to be fired because he should have taken more care so that Rey never even got grabbed in the first place. When the president came into the conference room Finn was hauled up in, he certainly didn't expect her to smile at him.

"How is Rey?"

"Rey is a strong girl," President Organa reminded him as if he didn't know that. Of course he knew how strong was. If she was allowed to carry a weapon she'd have handled herself fine but the president's niece couldn't spend her life packing heat and… "She's talking to her father right now, so I thought I should slip away and thank you."

"Thank… thank me?" Finn could not believe her words. Why would she want to thank him? "I should have seen the way the crowd was moving and brought her in somewhere else. I should have kept her by my side… it should never have happened at all."

"You saved Rey's life," the president told him with the firm ferocity that got her elected in the first place. "You weren't the reason she was in danger, but you are the reason she's safe. You're a hero Finn and I will always be indebted to you. The agency has already cleared you as well, so you're free to go home and rest."

Finn couldn't even fathom the possibility. "If you don't mind ma'am, I think Rey would probably feel better if I stayed here tonight and slept outside her room."

Leia raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded in agreement. She wasn't surprised that the more-than-loyal protector wanted to stay. "Once she's done talking to Luke I think she'll be glad to have you escort her to bed."

* * *

"Goodnight Rey," Finn whispered an hour or so later, flipping off the light and heading out the door. Rey had been quiet all night, but especially since they got back to her room. Finn figured she was just relieving the events of earlier, and had no idea about the mental argument she was having with herself. Rey's sanity almost won that argument and let him go.

Almost. "Finn? Finn will you stay with me?"

The lights were still off so she couldn't see his face, but it wasn't hard for Rey to picture the slight lift in his cheeks when he laughed at her. "I'll be right outside your door all night. You're safe Rey."

She didn't feel safe. She felt small and alone. "Please, stay."

Finn stood in the doorway unsure. He knew that he could be in huge trouble if he did stay and yet… yet how could he deny Rey this after everything that happened? Sighing he fumbled through the dark and found a chair to pull up next to her bed. "Just don't tell your aunt. I like my job."

"May… maybe you should go," Rey whispered slowly, the words burning in her throat. They both knew she needed Finn to stay, but she'd let him go for his sake. She would never want him fired.

And that selfless spirit was why Finn couldn't leave her. "It's okay. I'm here Rey. I'm so, so, so sorry this happened, but I won't leave you. Not until you want me to."

She paused for so long Finn almost thought she'd fallen asleep. "Finn? I don't think I ever want you to leave."

The words were enough to send Finn reeling, but he held himself together. Rey needed him he couldn't do this to her.

Finn had no idea what he was doing to her. Rey was exhausted, mentally and physically, but knowing he was sitting right there made her heart pound in her chest. _Don't do it Rey. He's just worried about you and feels bad. It doesn't mean anything._

She knew he was just doing his job, (mostly), and yet her heart was pounding far more than it had when she was being held at gunpoint. Rey couldn't help herself; she slid closer to the edge of the bed, to Finn.

Rey was breathing on Finn's shoulders, and it made him insane. She was so close, so damn close! _She's the fucking President's niece. You can't._

Finn turned to kiss her right as she pulled him into a kiss first. He was surprised, astounded and Rey was more so. She broke off quickly, clearly horrified, and yet not at Finn for kissing back. "I'm sorry. You'll be in so much trouble I shouldn't…"

"Rey," Finn whispered grabbing her shaking shoulders. She never acted eighteen and he often forgot she wasn't older than him. If she was not ready for this… well he was supposed to be the responsible secret service agent. "Rey what do you want, what do you really want?" She was staring at him through the darkness, and sat up, pulling her legs against her chest. She was scared. Of what Finn had no idea and yet… "Rey, I promise I'll never laugh at you."

"I love you!" The words were out of Rey's mouth before she could stop them, and then her hand was covering her mouth. How could she just blurt it out like that? Oh he was bound to run now. "I'm sorry I just… I love you Finn. I've been trying not to for months but you're my best friend. I know it's only because you're paid to be with me and you don't feel the same way I'm sor.."

Finn could not possibly let her finish that sentence. Now it was his turn to kiss her, and kiss her he did. When their lips met Rey froze, but when Finn wrapped his strong arms around her back she realized he wasn't making fun of her. He was kissing her, really and truly kissing her in the way no one else had ever kissed her before.

And it was wonderful. A whole flood of emotions surged through Rey as she sprung to her knees in a desperate attempt to get closer to Finn, to kiss him deeper. Finn happily obliged, and suddenly they were both on her bed their kiss releasing a year's worth of tension between them.

"I haven't been protecting you because it was my job in a long time," Finn whispered their lips barely an inch apart as they panted. "Today, seeing that guy with you… I was blind with rage Rey because I couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting you. You're mine Rey, you have been for so long I just never thought…"

He'd never thought that she who had seen every wonder of the world would want him, the orphan from Denver. And yet she proved she did by kissing him again, more desperately than before, and neither of them could bring themselves to stop.

* * *

Finn has woken Rey up many times before, so he knew how small she looked in the early morning light. Her hands were up by her head, one hand stuck in her messy hair and the other against her mouth. She was mostly curled up, but one of her legs was sticking out between his.

He wanted to lie there with his arms around her forever, but the early morning light revealed his shame. He could not believe he'd… well that he'd done that to Rey. She had been almost shot and then he just…

Finn felt sick to his stomach as he carefully untangled himself from her and crawled from her bed. Her bed. Her bed in the White House. _What the fuck did I just do?_

Finn was quiet as he pulled his discarded clothes back on and tried to take out the wrinkles. It took him a moment to find where Rey had tossed his belt, but he finally spotted it beneath her bed. He carefully reached down to grab it, all the while trying to ignore how close he was to her mouth and how easy it would be just to suck on her lips one more time.

And the worst bit was he knew she'd let him, because Rey was beautiful and stupid enough to love him, and he'd taken advantage of that. He deserved to be found in such a compromising position, to be shamed so publicly, but that would mean Rey was found as well and… and he's already taken too much of her innocence.

Carefully Finn crept out of her room and stood breathlessly in the hall thinking. He had been so stupid, so weak, and now he needed to pay for it. But he needed to protect Rey and…

 _She deserves so much better than me._

Finn's feet already knew what he had to do before his heart did, because he didn't accept it himself until he was already standing outside the President's office. Her secretary, Cee sat outside, which was how he knew that, despite the early hour, she was inside. That didn't surprise Finn at all. President Organa had always been a hard worker, but at the moment she was desperate. None of them probably slept properly the night before except for Finn and that was only because he'd had Rey pressed against him and…

He knocked and was quickly let in. President Organa sat hunched at her desk looking a bit older and a bit worse for wear. She looked up when Finn entered and smiled motioning for him to take a seat, "How is Rey doing this morning."

"She was still sleeping, which is probably a good thing," Finn told her too anxious to sit. If he did he'd get sucked into realizing that he was disappointing not only the President, but his personal hero. "Ma'am, I have come to offer my resignation." The words were out, and silence rung around them as Leia stopped writing and looked at him to continue. "I'm very grateful for all the opportunities you've given me, truly you and your family have been too kind, but I am simply no longer able to fulfill my duties and I am grateful but I need to go now and, yes, I'm very sorry ma'am."

Figuring there was really nothing else to say Finn headed for the door, but President Organa stopped him. "I do not accept your resignation Finn, so come back here."

That stopped Finn in his traps. She didn't accept? He didn't even know she could do that. Sure she was the president but… "I'm sorry ma'am?"

"You have a contract Finn, one I am reminding you of and asking you to sit down," the President repeated using a voice that could quell congress and it certainly made Finn shuffle to the seat in front of her desk. "Now, if this is about yesterday, I understand how stressful a situation that must have been for you but Rey is alive because you were there. You were truly a hero and you did the right thing. Being a hero can be scary but…"

"I fucked Rey." Finn's eyes bulged as he realized with horror the words that had come out of his mouth. He'd meant to talk about needing detachment to be able to assess situations properly and how he could not remain detached enough to do so and then… "She was tired, terrified, and trusted me implicitly, and I took advantage of her."

It was to her credit that the President managed to keep her voice even and calm. Most people would respond poorly to a statement like that no matter what, but you did not just say you fucked the president's niece while standing in the Oval Office. "You took advantage of her, do you mean to confess to having raped her?"

Finn's stomach clenched at the sheer idea, "No of course she was saying it was okay but I should have known better I'm older and more experienced and it was my duty to protect her and I haven't."

"She doesn't appear hurt yet," the President said simply. "Finn I'm not blind. I've seen the look in both of your eyes when you think the other isn't looking. Han and I denied our feelings for years, and then I thought I'd lost him only to get him back. I know exactly the kind of explosive reunion something like yesterday could cause. And I don't like thinking about it, but my niece is an adult, and so are you. I see no reason why I must accept your resignation just because the inevitable has occurred and now you want to run away."

Finn did not see it as running away. He couldn't imagine leaving unless he had to but surely she realized that even if it wasn't illegal it had been wrong. "Ma'am I swore an oath to protect Rey even if it means taking a bullet myself."

"Exactly, and if you think that you running away today isn't going to hurt her more than a bullet you are truly an idiot. Rey is not some naïve girl you seduced when she was feeling vulnerable, she is a strong woman. At least give her a day to have her say in what happens next. I will accept your resignation tomorrow, but I'm not going to let you crush my niece with a misguided sense of chivalry. Now get out of my office and get back to your post."

She never raised her voice; she didn't need to. Finn scurried quickly from her office his mind spinning. Sure he'd known that Rey was strong but surely… well surely she'd wake up and just be miserable to have to see him again. That was how things usually went for Finn.

But Rey was smiling when Finn walked back into her room. She was, thank God, dressed, and sitting on her bed to put her hair into those three adorable buns Finn thought looked ridiculous but so adorable and…

"I was worried when I woke up and you weren't here. I thought you might have gotten in trouble."

Finn couldn't believe she had been worried about him. She worried about him. She didn't hate him. "Sorry… I was thinking." Finn moved to sit down next to her. "Rey, I did mean it when I said I was in love with you, you know that right?"

"Of course," Rey could obviously sense his apprehension, and she slid one of her soft hands into his. "Finn, what's wrong?"

"Rey, what we did, that was wrong. I shouldn't… I should never have agreed when you were still so traumatized. It was unprofessional and wrong on my part. I'm so, so sorry."

Rey stared at him for a minute, before cracking a smile that broke his heart. "Well I'm not. Finn, I wasn't traumatized, and I was only scared of the idea of you leaving me. Okay so we should probably not publicize what we did to my aunt but… Finn I meant it too when I said I loved you. I can't change that and I wouldn't want to."

Finn could hardly believe the words Rey was saying. She didn't hate him. She didn't regret it. She truly did love him. "But then what… what about the rules and the Agency? If they were to know…"

"Tear down the rules," Rey told him standing up and reminding him of her height. "Tear down the agency. I'll move out if I have to, and then you won't be my protector you can just be my boyfriend. I don't care. Tear it all down."

There was a light, a fire in Rey's eyes that Finn could not just ignore. Despite having just been arguing against their relationship he let his arm wrap around her, bringing her face against his in a frantic kiss. Maybe he was being an idiot, it wouldn't be the first time, but for this, for her he would tear it all down.

* * *

AN:If there are any errors please let me know. I edited it once and then fanfic glitched and the edits disappeared. I scanned it a second time changing that which I found again but it's late (well technically early) and I'm tired. I do hope you find the idea of Leia as president and them all in the White House as interesting as I do. I don't normally like earth AUs, but this caught my eye. Drop a review if you like it.


End file.
